brittany_s_piercefandomcom-20200216-history
Britney/Brittany
Britney/Brittany is the second episode of Season Two of Glee, and the twenty-fourth episode overall. It premiered on September 28th, 2010. The New Directions are chosen to perform at the School Pep Assembly and Kurt wants to do Britney Spears music for it, but Mr. Schue does not think that she nor her music is appropriate for them to perform. At the same time, Emma allows her new boyfriend Carl, who happens to be a dentist, to visit the Glee club and he finds out that they are not using good enough oral higiene. He offers to help them with it, and many of the glee clubbers are put under anesthesia at his office while he works on their teeth, causing them to have Britney Spears inspired fantasies, with Britney Spears actually appearing in some. The episode was written and directed by Ryan Murphy. Plot At the begining of the episode, Will is talking about some easy-listening artists such as Michael Bolton. When he aks the glee clubbers who Christopher Cross is, Brittany responds that he discovered America, which is mix-up with Christopher Columbus. When Kurt informs them of Facebook group petitioning the club to do Britney Spears, Brittany does not agree with the idea. She does not like it because she tells them how she has lived her life in the shadow of her more famous namesake. She talks about how her name is also Britney Spears, since her name is Britney Susan Pierce, which if one abbreviated Susan, could be pronounced as Britney Spears. Mr. Schue takes advantage of Brittany's annoucement and uses it as a reason to not do Britney Spears. Afterwards, Carl comes back to the choir room and hands the kids pills that when you chew, make your teeth blue if they contain excessive plaque build-up. Brittany's teeth turn blue, along with Artie's and Rachel's. Their teeth issues are from genetic things (Rachel), and not being able to see the mirror to brush (Artie). Brittan y's excuse for her teeth is that she just rinses her mouth out with Dr. Pepper as she thought he was an actual doctor. Brittany goes to Carl's office to get her teeth cleaned, and she has a Britney Spears fantasy induced by the anesthesia. This fantasy is where she performs I'm A Slave 4 U. The next time Brittany visits Carl at his office, Santana comes along with her. Santana did not need any dental work, but she demands that Carl put her under along with Brittany, and although he protests at first, he complies. While under the anesthesia, Brittany and Santana somehow have a duel fantasy where they sing Me Against The Music, in which Britney Spears makes an appearance. After the fantasy, Brittany is more confident in her talent, even going as far as to demand all future solos. Later, after seeing what good Britney Spears could do for the glee clubbers, Mr, Schue allows the students to perform Toxic at the School Pep Assembly. The Pep Assembly goes well, until many students get sexually overexcited and cause Sue to pull the fire alarm, making everyone run out of the gymnasium in a panic. Trivia *The first of two Britney Spears tribute episodes, the second being "Britney 2.0" in Season 4. *In this episode, Brittany gets her first solo, I'm A Slave 4 U, her first Duet, Me Against The Music, and her first solo in a Group number, Toxic. *First time Brittany and Will sing in Season Two. *First episode where Brittana sing a duet. *After his suggestion of performing Britney Spears is declined by Mr. Schue because of both Brittany's complaint and Will's personal feelings about Britney Spears, Kurt sarcastically thanks Brittany, to which Santana answers with "Leave Brittany alone" in a reference to Chris Crocker's famous video. *Heather Morris had met Britney Spears two years prior when Heather danced, sang, and mention dressed-up like Britney. Britney had said at the time that Heather was just as amazing as her, however when Britney was on the set of Glee, she did not recognize Heather as the girl from before. *Naya Rivera called the set where she and Heather had shot Me Against The Music ''"the sweat lodge" because it was "hot as hell," according to her. *Ryan Murphy said that this episode was to just generally showcase Heather's amazing dancing skills. *Heather stated that she was so overwhelmed from getting a solo that when she got home after learning the news, she cried. *For this episode, Heather received amazing praise throughout. *Heather said that, about her dancing parts, it only took one day of rehearsal to learn them, which shows how talented of a dancer she is. *This is the second episode to feature a character's name in the title, the first being The Rhodes Not Taken. *Brittany is the only character to star in two different Britney Spears fantasies. *One of Lady Gaga's dancers, Mark Kanemura, appeared as a back-up dancer for Heather in both I'm a Slave 4 U and ''Me Against The Music. Heather and Mark are also good friends. *Before she knew what she was going to sing in this episode, Heather said that she wanted to sing Baby One More Time, which was instead given to Lea Michele. Ironically, the critics gave Lea's version a negative review. *This is the first time we learn Brittany's full name, Brittany Susan Pierce. She also reveals in this episode why she does not use it often (She does not want to live in Britney Spears' shadow). Gallery Brittany in Toxic2.png|Brittany with the New Directions performing Toxic. Brittany in I'm a Slave 4 U.png|Brittany in one of her outfits during I'm A Slave 4 U Tumblr mannokUjLZ1qlrdfuo3 r2 250.gif Tumblr mannokUjLZ1qlrdfuo4 r3 250.gif Tumblr mc5j5eoWFv1qdb716o9 250.gif Tumblr mai4t99AGY1qjenjvo6 250.gif Tumblr mai4t99AGY1qjenjvo5 250.gif Tumblr mai4t99AGY1qjenjvo4 250.gif Tumblr mai4t99AGY1qjenjvo1 250.gif Category:Episodes